


Never Look Back [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: A Study in Emerald - Neil Gaiman, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Lovecraftian Horror, M/M, Madness, Old Ones, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Thus always to tyrants, then?" John says, inspecting the polished metal. Just yesterday, it had been smeared with blood and entrails, dripping a putrid, ugly green onto the floor. "I like it."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Look Back [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Look Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/130184) by [thedeadparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/pseuds/thedeadparrot). 



Length: 0:40:20  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Never%20Look%20Back.mp3) (right click and and save as)


End file.
